


Treat Him Right

by zebraljb



Series: Kink of the Week [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy is very happy with the way his life has turned out.  Job he loves, family he adores, and a loving boyfriend who worships the ground he walks on...perhaps too much.Eggsy really wishes Harry would let loose in the bedroom, just once, and be a little rough...call him some names, manhandle him a bit.  But Harry absolutely can't do it and Eggsy is fine with that.  He doesn't care, really.Until an offer from a friend makes him care a LOT.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kink of the Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527542
Comments: 32
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kink of the Week offering - cuckolding 
> 
> I've had a hard time finding an exact definition for this word (I didn't know what it meant). Basically I feel it is if one partner in a relationship can't do something for the other partner, and that 2nd partner goes somewhere else to find it, and the 1st partner knows about it. So...yeah. This is my interpretation.
> 
> Also, as we all know by now, I am incapable of writing anything short. So two chapters.

Eggsy wearily closes the door, hangs up his coat, drops the Rainmaker in its bin, and calls out, “Honey, I’m home!” Two sets of footsteps come click-clacking in from the kitchen. Eggsy bends down to address the true king of the house first. “Heya, JB. How’s the boy, hmm? How’s Daddy’s boy?” Eggsy allows his face to be bathed with kisses. “Were you good for Harry?”

“He is always good. He understands proper behavior with the right person in authority.” Harry smiles and comes in to kiss Eggsy as well. “Hello, darling.”

“You offering to be my ‘right person in authority,’ Haz?” Eggsy asks with a wink. He wraps his arms around Harry. “Wouldn’t mind giving that a go.”

“I’m already your boss, Eggsy. Isn’t that enough?” Harry kisses his forehead. 

“Never get enough of you.” Eggsy kisses him again.

“Everything went well?”

“Yeah…a bit tired, that’s all.”

“Well, I could run you a bath if you’d like.”

“Sounds ACES. You gonna come in with me?”

“No, I thought I’d prepare a light snack and assist you as you bathe.”

Eggsy wiggles his eyebrows. “I do like when you assist me.”

“Run along and get undressed, darling boy. I’ll be up shortly.”

“Take JB out?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“Of course.” Harry whistles and JB happily follows toward the back door.

Eggsy understands. Harry doesn’t even need to whistle. Eggsy would follow him to the ends of the earth. Before Kingsman, Eggsy expected that he’d end up just like all the other young men in his neighborhood. Toiling away at a dead end job, if he worked at all, and eventually marrying a girl he’d known all his life…even though he never wanted a girl in the first place. But instead he called in a medal, met Harry, and that was it. His life was a dream come true. He loves his job, even if it does require him to do things like kill, lie, and steal. At the end of the day he’s coming home to the sexiest bloke in the world, a bloke who looks at him as if he hung the moon. 

He slowly undresses, stripping away the trappings of Galahad and working his way back to Eggsy. He tries to put on a happy face with Harry after a mission but sometimes it’s hard. It’s hard to find himself again after going out in the field, but he has Harry, and he has JB, and he has his girls. Eggsy starts his bath and adds some of the ridiculously expensive yet completely amazing bath oils Harry insists on purchasing. He loves them, but he’s not quite ready to admit that to Harry.

“All in one piece?” Harry enters the bath with a tray and carefully sets it on the vanity. He then runs his hands over Eggsy’s naked torso, his good eye searching for anything worse than a superficial cut or a bruise.

“Ankle’s a bit sore, not gonna lie,” Eggsy says. “Jumped down and landed a bit wrong.”

“Darling,” Harry says unhappily. “We’ll ice it later.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says obediently. Harry helps him into the tub and Eggsy sinks into the water with a grateful groan. He watches as Harry removes his jumper and begins to cuff the sleeves of his shirt and his cock starts to plump up a bit. “You are beautiful,” Eggsy says suddenly.

“Hardly. I’m a broken old man who has incredible luck.”

“I’d say you got incredible luck. Survived a shot to the head, loss of memory…”

“I meant because I have you, my dear.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead before placing the tray on a special rack over the tub. It was a gift from Merlin the previous Christmas, and originally they’d privately scoffed at it…until Harry came back from a mission and Eggsy decided to feed him in the tub. Then and there they’d decided that a tub tray was the best invention ever. “Your Jack and Coke…” Harry actually shudders. “Ham, and that delicious cheese we discovered at the market before you left.”

“You spoil me,” Eggsy says, all but shoving a piece of the cheese into his mouth.

“My favorite pastime.” Harry wets a flannel and starts rubbing over the back of Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy moans. “You know I love taking care of you.”

“Yes, Haz, I know,” Eggsy says with a sigh. He decides this isn’t the time to have THAT conversation again, and focuses on his drink and snack. “You missed your calling, bruv. Shoulda been a bartender. This is so good.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, and you’re lucky I love you. If anyone knew I wasted my mixology talents on a Jack and Coke…”

“Thank you for your sacrifice, Harry,” Eggsy says, rolling his eyes. 

“Well well…what is this?” Harry’s eyebrows raise as his hand brushes over Eggsy’s half-hard cock.

“You rolled your sleeves up. You KNOW what that does to me,” Eggsy almost whines.

“Yes, that is SO erotic.” It’s Harry’s turn to roll his eye.

“It IS,” Eggsy insists. “Give you that professor vibe…got your smart guy glasses on, cuffed sleeves…makes me want to bend over your desk and beg you to spank me.”

“You may beg all you like, but you know…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Eggsy mutters. He sees the disappointed expression on Harry’s face and quickly changes the subject, asking about JB and his behavior during Eggsy’s absence. Harry happily tells the tale of JB’s latest exploits during a visit to the dog park, and that gets them through the rest of the bath. 

Harry moves the tray and helps Eggsy out of the bath, leaning down to drain the water as Eggsy reaches for a towel. “I’m sorry if I’m not enough for you,” Harry murmurs, taking the towel and slowly drying Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy pokes his head from the folds of the towel. “Don’t, Harry. You know I love everything about you, including what we do in there.” He nods in the direction of the bedroom.

“So you say.” Harry hands the towel over and heads for the bedroom, leaving a very confused Eggsy to finish drying off.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eggsy hurries in after him.

“I know what you want, what I cannot provide.” Harry unbuttons his shirt and hangs it up before sitting down to remove his shoes.

“Harry,” Eggsy says in astonishment. He stands in front of Harry and tilts his face up. He removes Harry’s glasses and very gently kisses the scarred skin around his missing eye. “I love everything about you. Your courage, your intelligence, your wit, your charm…and don’t even get me started about your body. You’re all I could ever want.”

“Except that I can’t treat you the way you wish to be treated.” Eggsy opens his mouth and Harry covers it with one finger. “Please don’t say it again. I treat you as if you are made of something precious…that’s what you’re going to say. And that’s correct, it’s how I see you.”

“I’m not asking you to hurt me, or mean the things you might say. It’s sex, Harry. It’s all in fun.”

“You wish for me to pull your hair, to force my cock into your mouth, to fuck you against a wall. Treat you like an object. I can’t…I can’t do that, darling.” Harry sighs with frustration. “I carry too much guilt about the life you lived before we met the second time. I know the hardships you went through, and I can’t treat you as less than you are, even in jest…even in sexual play. Add to that the adoration and respect I have for you...” Harry slowly takes the glasses from Eggsy and puts them back on again, seeming to relax a bit behind the blacked-out lens. “And I fail you yet again.”

“NO, Harry,” Eggsy snaps. “You haven’t failed me, for fuck’s sake. It’s fine. I mean it.” He kneels before Harry and runs his hands up Harry’s legs. “You will fail me, however, if you don’t get your prick in my arse real fucking soon.”

Harry smiles. “As you wish, my dear.” He stands and Eggsy quickly has his trousers and pants puddling at his feet. Harry steps out of them, grabs Eggsy by the waist, and all but throws him onto the bed.

“YES, Harry,” Eggsy groans, writhing a bit.

“Hands and knees, Eggsy, that’s a good boy.”

Harry then proceeds to absolutely wreck him with his slender fingers, wicked tongue and very talented cock. 

Eggsy wakes up in the middle of the night to find Harry watching him. Moonlight steals its way through the slats in their blinds and he is just able to make out the curve of Harry’s face. “All right, babe?” Eggsy slurs as he pushes out of sleep.

“I’m fine, darling. Simply looking at you and thinking about how lucky I am.” Harry’s leaning up on one elbow, face in his hand. He uses his other hand to stroke Eggsy’s hair. 

“I meant what I said, Harry.” Eggsy reaches up to very gently touch the scarred skin around Harry’s eyes. “I’m so happy with you.”

“I believe that I give you everything your heart desires,” Harry replies. “But I don’t give you everything your body desires, and that upsets me, if I’m being honest. It’s something so simple.” He falls back onto the bed and sighs. “I should be able to do it.”

“Haz…don’t make you less of a man.”

“It does, but I appreciate you saying that. I should be able to please my lover no matter what.”

“Dontcha think it says more about me and what a freak _I_ am?” Eggsy says almost angrily. “Had the hell beat outta me on a regular basis. Was called names. Was made to think I was nothing. And here I am asking you to force your cock in me and make me like it.” Eggsy throws the covers back and gets out of bed. “If anyone should be disgusted with themselves, it’s me.”

“Eggsy, everyone is allowed to have their little fantasies, their special desires. You shouldn’t be ashamed of wanting that!”

“Well, you shouldn’t be ashamed of NOT wanting that, then, should ya?” Eggsy yanks on a pair of pajama bottoms and digs around for his socks and trainers. He’s not even sure why he’s so mad. He’s just tired of his sweet perfect Harry insulting himself in this way. Yes, Eggsy would love for Harry to grab him and fuck him six ways to Sunday, but he’s never been truly unhappy with their sex life.

“Where are you going?”

“Taking JB for a walk.”

“Darling, it’s three am.”

“I’ll take a torch.” Eggsy yanks a jumper from a drawer and all but stomps out of the bedroom.

He takes a bewildered JB for a twenty minute walk, not even paying attention to where he’s going. He loves Harry and considers him the greatest treasure in his life, but sometimes they just can’t seem to get on the same wavelength. He doesn’t judge Harry for his inability to ‘use’ him in the bedroom, even if just one time he’d love to be manhandled and pushed around by someone he trusts, rather than by someone he detests. 

Harry is waiting just inside the door when he returns to the house. He’s in his red dressing gown and pajama bottoms, hair neatly combed, glasses in place. Eggsy sighs as he hangs up his keys and JB’s leash. JB makes a beeline for his water dish but Harry steps in front of Eggsy to keep him from going any further. “I love you,” Harry says softly. “Please do not ever again say that you’re a freak. You are as normal as any one of us. I’m sorry if I angered you.”

“Babe.” Eggsy steps forward and leans his head on Harry’s chest. “Sorry I ran out like a stroppy brat. Just get so frustrated sometimes.”

“As do I. My way of showing it is to shut down, and yours is to explode.”

“Love you.” Eggsy sighs as Harry’s long arms wrap around him. “Let’s get back to bed, yeah?”

“Let’s, because I have plans on how I wish to awaken you in a few hours.” Harry gives him an evil grin.

“Filthy old man.” But he takes Harry’s hand and leads him back up to bed.

Three days later Eggsy is knee-deep in ammunition logs when he gets a ping on his glasses. “Yes, Merlin?”

“I would like ye in my office at noon, Galahad.”

“Aw, you buying me lunch, bruv?” Eggsy coos. “None of that nasty shite you eat, I want a ham and cheese sandwich.”

“Keep up the attitude, Galahad, and ye will be getting a knuckle sandwich.”

“Cute,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Thank you.” Merlin terminates the connection and Eggsy chuckles, shaking his head. 

Eggsy is surprised to find Harry in Merlin’s office as well. “Arthur, sir,” he says respectfully.

“Galahad,” Harry says with a nod. He’s busy unpacking a large brown sack, and Eggsy grins as a ham and cheese sandwich and crisps appears on a plate. “Here you are.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy pulls a chair up closer to Merlin’s large desk. “May I?”

“Yes,” Merlin says, unwrapping his own lunch. It’s only then that Eggsy realizes Merlin’s desk is empty. His desk is NEVER empty.

“So…we here to talk about a new mission, then?” Eggsy asks eagerly, glancing up at Harry.

“I do not know.” Harry hands Eggsy a bottle of water and sits down as well.

“I dinnae have a mission in the works for ye as of today, Galahad, but I do wish to discuss something of grave importance.” Merlin calmly prepares his lunch as Harry and Eggsy stare at him. Eggsy gives Harry a confused look and Harry responds by just barely shrugging his shoulders.

Finally Harry says, “Merlin, I might have all day, but Galahad does not. I know of at least three overdue mission reports.”

“Tattletale,” Eggsy growls around his sandwich.

“As if I dinnae know, lad,” Merlin says. “And that is actually the topic of this little meeting…everything I know that ye think I do not.”

Now Eggsy’s completely lost, and Harry doesn’t look much better. “Go on,” Eggsy says slowly.

“I know about your overdue reports because I know everything about every mission,” Merlin says. “What I wish to speak about I know because Harry is an absolute idiot when it comes to turning off his glasses.” Merlin raises an eyebrow at Harry. “Even after all these years.”

“Perhaps I assume that once I’m home, you might refrain of eavesdropping on my life,” Harry snaps.

“Harry, ye are Arthur, for fuck’s sake! I have to keep an eye on ye at home…too many things could happen.”

“Oi, think I’m pretty damn good at keeping an eye on Arthur at home,” Eggsy says angrily. “Don’t need you butting in, now, do we?”

“Oh, in this instance ye absolutely need me butting in,” Merlin retorts. “I dinnae ‘eavesdrop’ all the time, just periodically. And unfortunately I always seem to tune in when ye are discussing Harry’s failings in the bedroom.”

Eggsy jumps to his feet, fury clouding his judgement. “You stop right there, Merlin. First of all, what goes on in our bedroom ain’t your concern. Secondly, Harry ain’t got no failings in the bedroom!”

“So there isn’t an issue regarding something you wish him to do and his inability to do it?” Merlin asks innocently.

Eggsy slowly sits back down. Harry’s face is red and he’s actually staring at his hands. “Haz, don’t. Don’t listen to him. You’re perfect. WE’RE perfect.” Eggsy glares at Merlin. “Thought you was his best mate. How DARE you…”

“I dare because he IS my best mate,” Merlin interrupts. “I know more about his feelings than you do, Eggsy. I had to listen to him pine after ye for months. I know how much he wants to please ye, to make ye happy. I know how he fears losing ye.”

“Harry!” Eggsy turns to his boyfriend and takes his hand. “That true?”

“Yes,” Harry whispers. “There are so many times I think you will wake up and see how much time you’re wasting with a man like me.”

“You bloody fool,” Eggsy murmurs, kissing Harry’s hand. “Ain’t no one better for me than you.”

“And this is why I have decided to step in,” Merlin continues, as if Eggsy and Harry haven’t spoken. “I dislike seeing my oldest friend so unhappy, especially when there is such a simple resolution. And I dinnae like seeing you unsatisfied, Eggsy. Ye are an annoying pup, but ye are one of my closest friends, and I would see ye happy.”

“Thank you, Merlin,” Eggsy says, realizing how strange this conversation is getting. “So, uh, what is this simple resolution?”

“Ye wish for Harry to treat ye rough in the bedroom. Ye wish to be called names, humiliated, forced to perform. Not abused, not beaten…simply used.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, wincing as he realizes just how much Merlin has apparently seen and heard.

“Harry is incapable – NOT unwilling, I might add – of doing these things. I know ye would never go to anyone else in search of…”

“Too fucking right I wouldn’t,” Eggsy growls.

Merlin sighs patiently. “So I am offering my services instead.”

Harry and Eggsy gape at him. “I beg your pardon, Merlin?”

“I’m offering to help. I will do everything for Eggsy that ye cannae do. With absolutely no strings attached.”

“I…wot?” Eggsy stares at him. “Are you offering to fuck me like I want, just cuz Harry can’t?”

“That pretty much covers it, yes. I find ye handsome enough, and ye already know I have no problems telling ye what to do. I would simply need a list of hard and soft limits.”

“Well, this is a surprise,” Harry says. “You have always said you were there for me no matter what, Merlin, but this isn’t what I had in mind.” He looks Merlin in the eye for a long moment.

“I dinnae need your decision now, I wish for ye to speak about it first in private. But please know that it is only to help you both, although I feel sex with ye will be enjoyable, Eggsy.”

“Wow, thanks,” Eggsy says wryly. He starts to make a smart comment but sees something on Harry’s face that keeps him quiet. 

“So, Galahad…about those mission reports,” Merlin now says, and Eggsy groans into his sandwich.

They’re both quiet on the train back to the shop that evening, and the silence continues in the cab back to the house. Eggsy lets JB out to do his business and feeds him, while Harry puts dinner in the oven. Eggsy sits at the table and watches Harry prepare things for their meal. “Harry,” he says softly. “Did I break us?” Eggsy can’t keep the tears from swimming in his eyes.

Harry whirls around. “What? Oh, darling boy, no! Of course not.”

“Your best mate has to step in and offer his fucking dick to me cuz I’m acting like yours ain’t good enough. And your dick is aces, I love it so much.” Eggsy sniffs and wipes at his nose. “What kind of ungrateful bastard am I?”

Harry kneels before him. “I must admit I’m quite shocked, but I really shouldn’t be. Merlin’s heart is always in the right place, but his way of showing it is often unique. You did nothing wrong. I should have known that he’d try to step in sooner or later, and I knew he checked in on us here at home. He’d do it for any Arthur.” Harry studies Eggsy for a long moment. “Do you think Merlin is attractive, my boy? Truthful answer, now.”

“Yeah, I guess he is,” Eggsy says slowly. “He’s got gorgeous eyes, and that profile…looks like something off a Greek or Roman coin. Scrawny legs, not much of an arse, but his upper body, holy fuck. He’s wiry but so damn strong. Looks like he could definitely put me in my place.” Eggsy realizes he’s babbling about his boyfriend’s best mate and quickly shuts up.

Harry smiles. “I agree with all those things.” He pulls himself up to sit in another chair, still holding onto Eggsy’s hands. “He’s quite talented in bed as well.”

“Wot?” Eggsy gasps. “How do you know?”

“We had…an interesting night together,” Harry admits. “We were in training, and were told to seduce someone else on Kingsman grounds. We spoke to one another and realized this was much easier than trying to go out and find someone willing to participate. Every trainee was given a room at the estate for this exercise, and we spent the night together.”

“I am just now realizing what a hot idea that is,” Eggsy mumbles. “Jesus, the two of you? Fuck.”

“Yes,” Harry says with a slow grin. 

“So…you're actually okay with this?”

“No, I’m not okay with it. I am not okay with the fact that I am letting you down. However, I know you would also never go actively searching to get it from someone else. I trust Merlin with my life, and if you wish to do this, it’s all right.”

“You give your approval?”

“I give my approval.”

“Hmmm.” Eggsy stares off into space for a moment.

“Why don’t we each write a list of things that we do not wish to happen if you have this…encounter with Merlin. We will compare our lists and then speak to him. If there are too many hard limits, too many things that cannot happen, then it won’t happen at all.”

“You are brilliant.” Eggsy leans over to kiss him. “Even if you're whoring me out to your best mate.”

“I am brilliant, and you’re the one agreeing to be the whore.” Harry smiles as Eggsy growls against his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know why I am incapable of just writing smut without wrapping it in fluff and things. But I definitely make up for it in the second part of this chapter. Holy crap, is it hot in here or is it just me?

TREAT HIM RIGHT – 2

Eggsy figures this won’t be a big deal. Merlin’s a friend. A good friend to him, and the best mate ever to Harry. Eggsy just has to simply sit down and make a list of things that he wouldn’t feel comfortable with during an intimate moment with Merlin. No big deal.

Except it IS a big deal. He plans on going in early to HQ, working out, and then sitting down with his first cup of coffee and making that list. He kisses a sleeping Harry goodbye, grabs his gym bag and heads out to the manor. He’s whistling as he enters the large gymnasium under HQ, ready to burn off some steam and start his day right. The whistling stops as soon as he sees Merlin on the treadmill, wearing trainers, shorts, and a sleeveless vest. A sheen of sweat covers the bald head and the muscles of his back flex as he runs.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy murmurs. He makes a beeline for the locker room, drops off his bag, and then proceeds to kill himself on the obstacle course. He limps back in to shower, praying that Merlin isn’t there as well. Thankfully he’s not, although Eggsy literally runs into him on the way to the dining room. 

“Good morning, Galahad.” Merlin looks the same, sounds the same, is dressed the same. Trousers, jumper, shirt and tie. But everything is just so different now that Eggsy blushes furiously, stammers a greeting, and runs to his office. He can do without coffee for a bit.

He finally gets himself together after twenty minutes of mentally punching himself in the face. This is MERLIN. They saved the world together. They were emotional crutches for one another when they thought Harry was dead. They haven’t even touched each other and Eggsy is already acting like an idiot. He finally gets a pen and paper from his desk and starts his list, figuring Merlin wouldn’t want it anywhere near a Kingsman computer.

He’s so deep into his list that he doesn’t hear Harry slip into his tiny office. “Hello, darling,” a voice says in his ear and Eggsy actually screams. Harry pulls back, eyebrows raised.

“Jesus, I’m sorry, babe.” Eggsy turns up his face for a kiss. “Been a rough morning.”

“Has it?” Harry frowns. “What happened?”

“I went to work out and Merlin…” Eggsy realizes how foolish he sounds. “Merlin was on my favorite treadmill and I had a bit of a strop so I went out and ran the course three times.”

“Good God. A bit excessive.”

“Told ya it was a strop. Wasn’t acting like a grown man, that’s for sure,” Eggsy says truthfully. “And I ain’t had my coffee yet.”

“Well, then, why don’t we go down and get you your coffee?” Harry glances over Eggsy’s shoulder. “Your list?” He asks quietly, as if anyone else is in the room.

“Yeah.” Eggsy puts the paper in the drawer and locks the desk. 

“I planned on preparing mine as well this morning.” Harry briefly hesitates before giving Eggsy another kiss. He’s very big on keeping PDAs to a minimum at work, even in an empty office.

“You seen Merlin yet?”

“No. Why?”

“Just wondering. Let’s get that coffee.” Eggsy whips his suit coat from the back of his chair and puts it on.

“You’re the only person I know who is actually calmed down by caffeine.” But Harry smiles at him as he adjusts Eggsy’s tie.

Eggsy runs into Merlin twice more that day, and both times he mumbles and stutters like an idiot. He’s never been so relieved to flop onto the seat of the bullet train. “Hey, Haz,” he grumbles as Harry sits down next to him. It’s rare they leave HQ at the same time but Eggsy can’t even enjoy it.

“Darling, what’s wrong?”

“Merlin,” Eggsy pouts, kicking at the floor. “Actually, I can’t even blame him. This is all MY fault.”

“Did he say something to you?”

“NO, he’s his same old Merlin self. I just look at him and get all embarrassed.” Eggsy sighs. “Made a fool out of myself. He’s probably laughing his arse off at me right now.”

“No, he’s not,” Harry says calmly. “He actually called me into his office to make sure he hadn’t ruined your friendship…or ours.”

“He did?” Eggsy sits up a bit straighter.

“He only wants to help us, Eggsy. I agree that it makes things a tad uncomfortable, but at the end of the day, it is nothing compared to the pillars of your relationship. Bravery, reliability, loyalty.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighs. “Ain’t his fault that every time I saw him I thought about how he’d look with his dick in my mouth.” Eggsy claps a hand over his face and groans.

“Oh really?” Harry’s eyebrows raise but he doesn’t look angry. On the contrary, he looks quite amused.

“Shut up,” Eggsy mutters.

“Why don’t I take JB for his walk, darling, and you can get dinner together?” Harry suggests as they enter the house.

“OR, why don’t you take JB for his walk and I’ll order in Chinese?” Eggsy presses Harry against the door and kisses him thoroughly.

“Yes, that sounds lovely,” Harry says in a dazed tone.

Eggsy chuckles and goes upstairs to change.

Ninety minutes later they’re curled up on the sofa in the living room, taking turns eating of each other’s little cardboard boxes and sharing a bottle of water. “So did you finish your list?” Eggsy asks, poking into Harry’s dumplings with his chopsticks.

“Dearest, if you WANT dumplings, why don’t you ever order them?”

“Because they don’t taste half as good as when I’m sharing them with you.” Eggsy is rewarded with an adoring smile from Harry.

“I do love you.” Harry gives him a kiss that tastes like duck sauce. “And yes, I have finished it. It’s in my trouser pocket.”

“Oooh…can I try to find it?” Eggsy’s eyes immediately go to Harry’s front pockets.

“Not while we’re eating,” Harry says primly. Eggsy rolls his eyes.

They finish their food, wash up, take JB out once more, and go back to cuddling on the sofa. “Me first,” Eggsy says. He digs his paper out of the back pocket of his jeans. Harry clears his throat nervously, running his hands over his knees. “Okay.” Eggsy sits up a bit and takes a deep breath. “No kissing. I know it’s only Merlin, but…kissing is for you and only you.”

“Oh, my dear boy,” Harry coos, leaning in for a tantalizing kiss.

“Harry…keep that up and we ain’t never gonna get this done,” Eggsy whines, but he steals one more kiss.

“Sorry. Continue.”

“He can spank my arse but no hitting me anywhere else,” Eggsy says. He consults his paper. “He can call me names but no…no referencing my time on Smith Street.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hands. “No one thinks less of you for…”

“No talking about it,” Eggsy says firmly. “No tying me up.” Eggsy reads his last item and frowns a bit, shyly looking over at Harry. “And you have to watch.”

Harry stares at him. “I beg your pardon.”

“You don’t gotta be in the room or nothing, but I want you to be able to see this. That way it ain’t…it ain’t like I’m cheating on you.” Eggsy’s face flames and he busies himself with folding his paper into a tiny rectangle. “Would never cheat on you.”

“Eggsy, come here.” Harry sits back and pats his lap. Eggsy sighs and crawls onto Harry’s legs, tugging his head onto Harry’s shoulder. “You know you are the most amazing human being I have ever met, correct?”

“Ain’t all that.”

“Oh, you are. You are all that and a bag of chips, I believe the American saying goes?”

“Jesus fuck, Harry, don’t ever say that again,” Eggsy groans. “That’s horrible. Actually, you could use that as your safeword, because I know the moment would be ruined immediately.”

Harry laughs and wraps his arms around him. “You are everything to me, dear boy. Something like this, this unique situation…I would never think of it as you cheating on me. But if you wish me to watch, then I will.”

“You might even think it’s hot,” Eggsy teases.

“The two most beautiful men I know naked together doing deliciously naughty things? I most definitely would think it’s hot,” Harry says. Eggsy relaxes a bit, allowing his body to snuggle close to Harry’s. “Would you like to know what’s on my list?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I wish I would have thought about the kissing part, because I completely agree. It’s my dearest friend and the man I love, but that is quite an intimate act and I…I don’t like sharing that with anyone else.” Eggsy smiles against Harry’s shoulder. “I know you are clean, and I’m fairly certain Merlin hasn’t had sex since Margaret Thatcher was PM, but you use condoms. Not for oral, I’m fine with that, but otherwise.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, pulling back to look at him. “Of course we do. Never woulda suggested we don’t.”

“Well, I just wanted it out there. You might get carried away.” Harry kisses the top of his head. “Just one more thing, really. This doesn’t happen in our bedroom, either here or in my suite at the manor. It could be our guestroom, or Merlin’s quarters, but not a bed we share.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I get it,” Eggsy says softly. Their bedroom is the place where they find each other after a fight, or after a particularly difficult mission. Their bedroom is their private sanctum, the place they put things back together. “Definitely.”

“Well, that’s easy enough, then. I will type it up and give it to Merlin,” Harry says. “Unless you want to.”

Eggsy’s face flames again. “No.” He takes a deep breath and starts to get up.

“Wait. Could…could you just sit here a moment longer?” Now it’s Harry’s turn to look embarrassed. “I just…I wish to hold you.”

“Course,” Eggsy says, snuggling back down. “You can hold me forever, Haz.”

A few days later they’re once more called into Merlin’s office together. Eggsy has gotten over his original awkwardness, although he still has impure thoughts when he remembers the tight muscles and sinews of Merlin’s back and arms in the gym. But he supposes this is one instance where impure thoughts are actually appropriate.

Merlin has their tea ready and set up on his desk, which is once again covered with documents, gadgets, and computers. Apparently this meeting isn’t as serious as the first. “Have a seat, please,” he says, removing his glasses and folding them on his desk. Once again Eggsy is shocked by how beautiful Merlin’s hazel eyes are. He’s never noticed until now. “I got your list…thank ye, Harry for not sending it in an email.”

“I figured you would prefer not to have it anywhere public,” Harry says. “I know we’d prefer it.”

“Quite.” Merlin studies Eggsy until he squirms and looks away. “Are ye afraid of me, Eggsy?”

“Damn right I’m fucking afraid of you,” Eggsy blurts out. “You’re right terrifying.”

“Good.” Merlin smiles pleasantly but with a hint of evil in his eye that makes Eggsy shudder in a good way. “If ye continue to think of me that way, I believe this will end in a way that pleases all of us.” 

“Were there any problems with the list we gave you?” Harry continues as if they’re embroiled in some sort of negotiation, and Eggsy supposes they are. 

“No. Everything makes complete sense and I will respect all your wishes. I have one requirement of my own, however.” Merlin looks at Eggsy. “If at any time ye are uncomfortable, or in physical pain, ye will let me know immediately by using your safeword.”

“Safeword.” Eggsy blinks at him. “Ain’t never had a reason to come up with one.”

“Well, I’d say now is the perfect time, wouldn’t you?” Merlin asks.

“Mustard.”

“Mustard?” Now it’s Merlin’s turn to blink.

“Yeah, hate the stuff.”

“Very well. Duly noted.” Merlin nods. “We cannot predict the way missions fall into place, of course, but barring any sudden emergency, would this Saturday suit ye?”

Eggsy looks at Harry, who shrugs. “Fine with me.”

“And with me. I can remain at the house and…”

“Nae, Harry,” Merlin interrupts. “I have a feeling Eggsy will want ye close when everything is said and done. Ye will wait in your suite, and I will send him to ye when we are through.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says quickly. He’s going to want to get to Harry as soon as they’re done, he’s sure of it. “Please, Harry.”

“Of course, Eggsy. We can spend the night in the suite.” Harry looks troubled. 

“If ye have changed your mind, Harry, now is the time to say so,” Merlin says, also looking troubled.

“I just…this is ridiculous…it’s all because of me.”

“Harry,” Eggsy begins, rolling his eyes, but Merlin holds up a hand.

“Harry, this not ‘because of you.’ It is not because of anything. Ye dinnae ask for my assistance, I offered. Ye did not force Eggsy to agree, he did that on his own.” The corner of Merlin’s mouth twitch. “The world does not revolve around ye.”

“Shut up,” Harry mutters, but his entire body seems to relax a bit and that helps Eggsy relax as well.

“So, uh, on Saturday…”

“Meet me in my quarters here at six. Ye need bring nothing but yourself.”

“Okay, then.” Eggsy gives Merlin a shy smile and is rewarded with a warm look in return.

Harry and Eggsy arrive at the manor at four on Saturday afternoon, immediately heading for Arthur’s large and luxurious suite. The bed is large and comfortable, the en suite tub is almost as large as the bed, and Eggsy normally loves spending time there. On this day, however, he barely notices all the creature comforts provided by Kingsman. 

“So…guess Merlin is here?” He asks as Harry unpacks the bags they’ve brought.

“Yes. We’d know if for some reason he’d changed his mind.”

“Right. Right.” Eggsy starts to pace a bit. 

“Eggsy, why don’t you take a shower and try to relax?” Harry asks. “This is supposed to be enjoyable for you. It’s what you want.”

“No it AIN’T!” Eggsy almost yells. “It AIN’T what I want. It’s like I’m paying for services except I’m getting them for free. It ain’t supposed to be HIM, it’s supposed to be YOU!” Eggsy is angry at himself, not Harry, but as soon as he says the words he realizes how they sound.

“I see. Well, I still think a shower might calm you. I’ll be in the living room.” Harry turns on one heel and leaves the bedroom.

“Fuck,” Eggsy mutters. He hurries out after him. “Harry. Harry, please.” Harry is standing in the living room and Eggsy presses himself against his back, wrapping his arms around him. “Didn’t mean it like that, just so fucking mad at myself. Any other bloke would be all, ‘woohoo, got a sexy arse Scot willing to treat me like a slut and my posh fit boyfriend is okay with it,’ but no, I gotta stand here and have a fucking meltdown about it.”

Eggsy feels Harry huff a sigh before turning around in Eggsy’s arms. “I suppose that somewhere in there I should be quite pleased that you’re beating yourself up for agreeing to sex with someone else. But it isn’t just someone else.” Harry kisses his forehead. “It’s Merlin. And I’ll be watching the entire time. If you think of it, it’s quite ironic. For once I’m the one watching Merlin have a honeypot, instead of the other way around.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Eggsy turns his face up for a kiss. “I’m sorry.”

“No more apologies, new addition to the list,” Harry says. “Now go have that shower, it will be six o’clock before we know it.”

“Yeah, okay.” Eggsy gives him one more kiss. “Wanna watch?”

“I’ll save my voyeurism for later,” Harry says, but he gives him a wink.

A few hours later Eggsy stands in front of Merlin’s door, showered and shaved and dressed in a comfortable pair of trakkies and a hoodie. He bites his bottom lip and then finally knocks. The door opens and there’s Merlin, looking just as formidable as always in his trousers and jumper. “Eggsy. Come in.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy enters the suite and Merlin closes the door. It’s a nice set of rooms, similar to Harry’s but on a smaller scale.

“Can I get you anything?”

“Would die for a Jack and Coke, bruv,” Eggsy says with a saucy grin. 

“I dinnae think it is wise to bring alcohol into this equation,” Merlin says.

“Course not,” Eggsy mutters. “Nah, I’m fine,” he says a bit louder.

“So. Why don’t we go into the bedroom?”

“You don’t waste any time, do ya?”

“Is there something else you wished to do first?”

“No, guess not,” Eggsy says. He kicks his trainers off at the door and follows Merlin to the bedroom.

“There are three cameras in this room.” Merlin points to two corners at the ceiling as well as the dresser. “Harry has monitors in the suite and will see everything.”

“I didn’t see monitors.”

“They were in the closet. I figured it was best for him to wait until ye left to get them out. No need to make ye more nervous than ye already are.”

“Who says I’m nervous?” Eggsy says bravely.

“Everything about ye, lad.” Merlin smiles at him in amusement. “Ye forget, I know all your tells.” 

“Right.” Eggsy rolls his eyes and suddenly a strong hand fists in his hair.

“Is that how ye wish to behave, lad? I was hoping we’d start off here…because I must admit that I am quite interested in that delectable arse of yours, and have no problem introducing the palm of my hand to it first.” Eggsy swallows hard. “Now, why don’t we start with ye taking off your clothes? I’ve seen ye naked but always through a monitor.” Eggsy reaches for the hem of his hoodie. “Socks first please. And when I tell ye to do something, ye will answer me. Just to make sure ye understand what I am asking.”

“Y-yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says. He bends down and removes his socks, tossing them under the bed. Then he reaches for his hoodie.

“Slowly.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy crosses his arms, reaches for the bottom of his hoodie, and slowly pulls it up and over his head. 

“Very very nice,” he hears Merlin whisper. “Harry is a very lucky man. And he knows it. He treats you quite well, doesn’t he?” Merlin starts to circle Eggsy, walking just out of reach. His eyes are hot as they travel over Eggsy’s body, and Eggsy feels his skin burn. “Harry does love a romantic overture, and I’m sure he treats ye like ye hung the stars, am I right?”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Well, I’ll nae be treating ye that way tonight.” Merlin stops behind Eggsy, his breath a hot puff on the back of his neck. “Ye will be here for my pleasure.”

“Yes, Merlin.” It comes out a hiss and Eggsy hears Merlin chuckle. “Trousers and pants off, that’s a good lad.” This request is quite simple, as Eggsy isn’t wearing any pants under his trousers. “Well well…naughty naughty boy.” Merlin slaps Eggsy’s bare arse and he yelps, reaching up on his toes and rubbing at the throbbing skin.

“Christ, Merlin!”

“One smack and ye whine like a child.” Merlin circles around him, shaking his head. “Ah, but ye are nae a child, are ye?” Merlin reaches down to cup Eggsy’s half-hard cock and balls in his large hand. “Ye are every inch a man.” Merlin raises an eyebrow and smiles. “Ye may undress me now.” He steps back and waits.

Eggsy falls to his knees and unties Merlin’s shoes, helping him step out of them before he places them under the bed. Merlin’s socks join his shoes, and then Eggsy goes to stand. A hand presses on the top of his head. “What?”

“Remove my trousers but not my pants.”

Eggsy does as he’s told, unable to keep from smirking at the skinny legs soon revealed once the trousers are gone. Merlin’s legs are as long as Harry’s, but where Harry has toned thighs and calves, Merlin just has wiry chicken legs. The hand on his hand pulls him up by his hair. “Ow,” Eggsy mutters.

“Ye may continue.” Eggsy carefully tugs Merlin free of his jumper, then undoes his tie. He has always liked undressing Harry, feeling as if he’s unwrapping the best gift ever. Merlin, apparently, doesn’t feel the same way. “I’m nae getting any younger.”

Eggsy huffs in annoyance and makes short work of Merlin’s buttons. He slides the shirt from his torso and leaves Merlin in only his pants. Eggsy cannot help but stare at the fit upper body. A curling dragon tattoo curls down from his heart to his waist, something Eggsy never expected to see. He reaches out and snaps his hand back just in time. “Can I touch?”

“Nae, not yet. Ye have something else to keep ye busy.” Firm hands shove at his shoulders and he crumples to his knees on the floor. “I want your mouth on my prick now.”

Eggsy doesn’t need to be told a second time. He yanks at the elastic of Merlin’s pants, moaning as a hard thick cock is revealed. “Fuck me,” he moans.

“Eventually, but I will decide when.”

Eggsy pauses for a moment, gathering his courage. Yes, this is hot. Yes, Merlin is hot. But it’s Merlin. Not Harry. Merlin seems to read his mind, for he puts a finger under Eggsy’s chin and ever so slightly turns his face toward one of the cameras. A gentle, silent reminder that Harry is there, that he’s seeing everything. This isn’t some secret rendezvous. Harry knows. Harry gave permission. Eggsy licks his lips and draws the head of Merlin’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Merlin pants, that hand fisting in Eggsy’s hair. “Take it all in, that’s right. You know you can.” Merlin pushes himself in and Eggsy moans, hand grabbing at Merlin’s leg as his mouth is filled. “Good lad…take it.” Eggsy makes a gagging sound and Merlin releases him. Eggsy pants for breath, wipes saliva from his chin, and goes back for more. “Eager little slag, aren’t ye? Ye were waiting for this…ye’ve had enough of Harry and his moonlight and roses in the bedroom. Ye wanted a man to fuck ye, to use your body for what it was made for.” Merlin pulls out and slaps Eggsy’s cheek with his cock.

“Yes…yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently, turning his head to get Merlin back in his mouth. He’s the same length as Harry but thicker.

“Hold on, my little slut.” Merlin shoves his head down. “My balls…suck them…I want them dripping with your filthy spit.”

“Jesus,” Eggsy moans. He presses Merlin’s heavy cock out of the way and does as he’s told, laving and sucking at Merlin’s heavy sac until it is literally dripping. He almost whines when Merlin pulls his head away again, making sure to at least drag his tongue over whatever he can reach as Merlin steps back.

“Nae, lad, ye dinnae get to take what ye want. Ye take what I give ye.” Merlin runs his thumb along Eggsy’s lips. “Open.” Eggsy obeys. Three long fingers shove into his mouth and he gags. “Do ye even deserve my prick? Perhaps fingers are all ye deserve. Perhaps I’ll fuck ye with these and spill my seed onto the bed instead of in your arse.”

“No, no, Merlin, please, want you to fuck me, please! It’ll feel good, much better than your hand.”

“Are ye saying I don’t know how to get myself off?”

“N-no, Merlin, I ain’t…”

“On the bed, hands and knees. Let me see what I have to work with.” Eggsy scrambles up onto the bed and positions himself with his arse in the air. “Very pretty.” A firm hand smacks his arse again, once on each side. Eggsy grunts and lurches forward. “Very pretty indeed.” Merlin’s hands run over the back of Eggsy’s thighs, thumbs dragging up over his balls to the rim of his hole. Strong fingers pry him open and Eggsy hears the spitting sound a split second before wetness hits his arsehole. “Ye want fucked.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Fucked within an inch of your life. Fucked so hard ye cannae sit and Harry will have to wait on ye hand and foot because ye can barely walk.”

“Y-yes, Merlin.”

“He’d do it, too, because he’s a fool when it comes to you. Foolish enough to not take this when it is so nicely offered.” Eggsy hears the snick of the lube and then a wet fingertip is circling his entrance.

“Merlin,” Eggsy moans, burying his face in the pillow.

“I’m nae a fool like that. If a slut like you is offering his sweet little arse, I’m going to take it. I should have brought a cock ring, kept ye on edge for hours, send you back to your lover dripping hard and begging.” A hand reaches between his legs and squeezes his rock hard cock. Eggsy cries out. “But I believe I’ll take pity on ye.”

But he doesn’t take pity on Eggsy now. His fingers are wicked things, swords of evil that thrust and push before pulling out until Eggsy begs to get them back. Those long fingers that fly across keyboards scissor inside of Eggsy, tickling at his prostate until he’s sobbing. 

“Merlin, please…please fuck me…” 

“I’m nae going to fuck ye like Harry.” Eggsy hears the foil open and the squick of Merlin’s hand as he slides the condom on and adds lube. “This will nae be sweet.”

“Don’t want sweet…want ya to put your money where your fucking mouth is,” Eggsy growls.

Fingernails dig down his back and Eggsy hisses, arching away from the evil claws. “Oh, with pleasure, my filthy lad.” Merlin sheathes himself in one push and Eggsy absolutely howls. Strong hands clamp down on his shoulders, pulling him back to each thrust. “Aye, this is what ye were made for, made to be used, made to take what I have to give ye. Ye are strong, ye are brave, and that should be taken advantage of.” Merlin’s words come out on huffs of air as he fucks into Eggsy, body slapping against Eggsy with each thrust. “I want to break that strength piece by fucking piece.” 

“Yes…oh yes, Merlin…” Eggsy pants. His legs are weak and his arms are shaking, but he keeps himself up as Merlin fucks him harder than he’s ever been fucked in his life. 

Merlin takes him by the hair and turns his face towards the camera. “That’s right…look your lover in the eye, boy, show him how you like being fucked. Show him what you need, what you desire.” Merlin grabs his dick and runs his thumb through the smear of precome at the tip. He then rubs it along Eggsy’s cheek. “Do ye see, Harry? See how your little slag likes this?”

Merlin doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow down, not until Eggsy’s body starts to droop from fatigue. Only then does Merlin sit back on his haunches and pull Eggsy up onto his lap. “Sorry,” Eggsy whispers.

“Dinnae move,” Merlin growls. He lifts Eggsy by the waist and slams him back down again, causing Eggsy to whimpers. Slender fingers pinch Eggsy’s nipple, twists it, and when Eggsy’s entire body tightens at the pain, Merlin comes. He groans in Eggsy’s ear, his entire body shuddering under Eggsy’s. “Come, lad,” Merlin orders, his hand firmly stroking over Eggsy’s cock. It doesn’t take long, only a few pushes into Merlin’s hand and then Eggsy’s sputtering over the slender fingers. Merlin brings them up to Eggsy’s mouth and he licks them clean, something he’s never done before.

Eggsy lets his head fall back, his body convulsing and tears streaming down his cheeks. He doesn’t remember beginning to cry, but now he’s sobbing. He’s not sure if it’s the intensity of the sex, or just the fact that he’s done something like this (and enjoyed it immensely) with someone other than Harry. Merlin gently wraps his long arms around Eggsy’s body and holds him tight, cock softening inside of him. He squeezes Eggsy in a surprisingly gentle embrace, whispering something in Gaelic before very softly pressing his lips to Eggsy’s cheek. He waits for a moment, then slowly guides Eggsy down onto the bed so he can slip free. Merlin gets up and tugs at Eggsy’s arm.

“No…”

“Let’s get ye into the loo, get ye cleaned up a bit,” Merlin says quietly. “Come along now, that’s a good lad.”

Eggsy stumbles to his feet and Merlin helps him into the bath. He removes the condom and disposes of it before wetting a flannel and gently wiping Eggsy down. Eggsy sniffles and wipes at his nose. “S-sorry. Can’t believe I’m blubbering like a baby.”

“I can. This was intense.” Merlin’s smile is warm although his eyes are anxious. “Are ye all right, lad? Have I made a grave mistake, although with the best intentions?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Now, in the soft light of the bath, with Merlin in front of him instead of inside him, he looks more like Eggsy’s good friend. “Thanks, Merlin.”

“Anything I said in there…it is nae what I really think,” Merlin says. Eggsy opens his mouth to protest but Merlin shushes him. “I need ye to hear that. I think the world of ye, Eggsy. Ye are strong and loyal, intelligent and kind. Ye make all our lives better simply by existing, and I know Harry is a better man because ye are by his side.”

“Thanks, Merlin,” Eggsy says again, but this time he says it against Merlin’s chest as he hugs him.

“Now get dressed and go to your ridiculous peacock of a lover. Ye know he is probably worried sick about ye since I made ye cry.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says with a tired smile. He glances out at the bedroom before closing the door of the loo. Merlin raises his eyebrows but Eggsy doesn’t say anything, simply gives Merlin a very soft, lingering kiss on his lips. “Thank you for everything.”

As predicted, Harry pounces on Eggsy as soon as he arrives in the suite. “My dearest boy, are you all right?” Harry pulls him into a hug. “Did he hurt you?”

“Not in a way I didn’t ask for,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Won’t be walking right tomorrow, that’s for damn sure.”

“I’m going to draw you a hot bath,” Harry says. “I already ordered some snacks…fruit and pastries…”

“Sounds aces. Get in the tub with me?” Eggsy asks hopefully, yanking off his hoodie and kicking his shoes away. 

Eggsy feels a gentle hand run down his back and only then does he remember the scratch of Merlin’s nails over his skin. “Do you want me to?”

“Haz.” Eggsy turns around in his embrace. “That was fun. It was fucking incredible, to be honest. But he’s still Merlin, my good mate and your best friend. YOU are who I want every single day. YOU. No one else. Get me?”

“Got you,” Harry says, giving him a tender kiss. “Let’s get into that bath.”

“YES, Harry.” Eggsy takes his hand and is willingly led to the en suite.


End file.
